Digital Guardian
by Diseverus
Summary: Chapter 2 up! 'The Dance With A Beetle' OCs first, the original Tamers come up way later! Ryo x Rika, Takato x Jeri
1. The Jungle Beneath

**Disclaimer**

I know you like this story Razor Wind. Same title, same people, different plot. I thought I would redo the whole story. This is when they first digielvolve into ultimate and also show more of Jenny sooner or later. Expect torture to my favourite characters in my fanfics, which includes Takato, Henry and my fav OC Yoshi.

I don't own digimon, never am, never will. Any of the characters you haven't heard of belongs to me. Ask before taking. I am sorry about the length of the chapter, it seems that I have changed.

The Ryuki and the Jurato part will happen much later. I don't normally do Ryuki; I just love the Ryo/Rika/Henry triangle. I also like Rukato. This is about my OCs, so please bear with me and read.

One more thing, can someone please review LordTentomon fic 'Heroes No More' it's good but it's shame that nobody will review it.

**The Jungle Beneath**

Raptormon was sneaking around, and stood staring through a window. His greenish-like hair was blowing in the breeze. A gap between the closed curtains seems the best cover between these situations. He was nearly stumbling out from the window ledge, where fifteen feet below stood the street just waiting for a certain dinosaur to fall. He has no wings whatsoever, Riskomon was the one gifted with flight. So he had to use balance, a thing he hasn't perfected since he was born. _If I ever survive this trauma I will kill Zack personally, _still looking, one brown eye on the window, the other on the street. It was starting to make him dizzy. _How does those marvel heroes do this?_ _Does Stan Lee ever think about someone that has claws? Why didn't Zack have an interest in spiders instead then I could be the invincible Spidermon. Sneaking onto someone will be so easy. But I got to blackmail Zack for something. I wish I brought a camera. _The next second the large dark-grey digimon was imagining being a spiderman and able to get away with all sorts of mischief. Even the costume of wall-crawler action hero looks really good on him and was thinking about crossing his data with a spider. He then thought Zack would kill him if he even trespassed onto any of the labs dotted around London. _Who knows what I might turn out like? Maybe a mutated version of Kokuwamon? _His next thoughts were interrupted by a really loud bang, of someone entering the room, loudly.

Zack Nickleson the goggle-head of the group looked into the white lacy crib to see his auntie's son, Wayne, dribbling on a busted-up blue rattle. Zack was known as this apartment best babysitter, even though the little kids normally give him something in return. Bruises and black eyes were their favourites and more then once there was a few bite marks on his arms. The latest one was by Quinn, a three year old with a terrible attitude that Zack once mention acts like a younger Yoshi. Not that his friend will know, he will never babble on what's outside of his dormant life. If his friends knew about what he did, he'll never hear the end of all the torments from Yoshi. _Raptormon is probably nosing around in things he can't understand,_ he thought. He then noticed that the pink curtains seem not to be closed fully. _Knowing him he's probably is trying to balance on one leg. Why do I have such a bad excuse of a digimon anyway? He should be helping me, not find ways to blackmail me. _His thoughts are soon broken off as he stormed over the other side of the room, nearly stumbling over on his mother make-up bag and closed the pink-flowery curtains fully, leaving nothing more then a sun gleaming through. This somehow led the room into a comforting warming glow. Everything seems to be touched by pink, but that helps when the whole room is dotted around with pink. Pink wallpaper, the bed, even the pictures have a certain pink into them. The flowers that were in there vases around the room were pink. His mother is certainly dotty about the colour pink. Zack reckons there nothing alive that says to try and stop his mother into this terrible colour craze.

Wayne is bubbling now, wetness seems to leaking out of his mouth and nose and also what seems to be his bum. Zack just looked at it with a disgusted look on his face. Nobody in his or her right mind will think this will happen to him, how did he agree to babysit anyway. His father, that's right, his father suggested to him to work out the rent of this house and right now Zack latest victim is laying, looking quite innocently in a crib on the right side of the bed. What can he do that will be able to distract this little boy? Wayne looked at him; confusion seems to creep along the toddler chubby face. _Soon he's going to cry. Must do something. My mother here, dammit. _A bang on the door indicates that Mrs. Nickleson has arrived. _She's gonna be here any minute now. _That also signals that his mother was trudging up the tatty old corridor. _Zack, stop it they don't call you the best babysitter for nothing. Okay they actually call you 'nobody's better then tripe babysitter', but still. _Then the brainstorm struck him but he still didn't look convinced if that will work. _After all what the worse that can happen, especially under the eyes of a toddler. One that can't talk yet, unless he's an evil alien in disguise planning to take over the world of parenthood. _Zack tried to summoned that thought out of his head, so he shook his head and after much delibriation put up both his hands up. He didn't want this as some kind of peace proposal, just a way to try and entertain the child. He was hoping beyond hope and somekind of god that this will work or he's never going to get paid again. This means bad news for the 'nobody better then tripe babysitter'; after all he's got a reputation to keep. So he forced his hands to move and in a scurry tried to actually tickle the baby. In-between that chaos Wayne accidentally bobbed him right in the nose.

Trying to quite so hard to control the pain, including the tears that were trying to brim out of his eyes and scrunching up his face so that he won't make a yelp of pain, Zack tried so hard to keep a straight face. These made Wayne giggled and laugh even more when Zack tried conflicting his thoughts, one was to pound the kid to oblivion and the other was so that he has to calm down. None of these seems to succeeding, as a dumpy woman came thorough the magenta coloured door. She didn't seem very happy though, probably one of the people she was campaigning against seems to have it off or maybe she was angry with him and his lack of attention. This did seem important, well to her anyway. These courts are just too complex for him to understand, but he knows how important it is to her and Zack Nickleson will do what he can to help. That thought has crept on his face and smiled, thinking of the wonders he can do when he reaches that certain age of puberty. Trying to act older is one thing but being older, that's even better.

"Zack you are in responsibility of looking after you cousin. You know where the diapers are and the baby bottles are in the fridge. There's a list of the things to do on the table. If you need any help Mrs. Kewkitt will be happy to help you out," she said grabbing stuff here and there. Zack and Wayne (who looked over his crib to see the rush) looked left and right as Mrs. Nickleson rushing from one area of the room to the next. Her coat was last of the items she took. Mrs. Kewkitt is a middle-aged woman about three doors down who had more kids then teeth. Something about her made it feels like that one is not enough. Zack still marvels the fact that how she can handle seven, when he can't even managed Wayne. Of course having the captain like appearance probably helps, because all those kids seem to be fast learners. Zack tried this with all the kids he has baby-sat and all of them seemed eager to see him get more then just a bruise.

It suddenly clicked to Zack to what him, Yoshi and Anna have planned on doing for the day. "But mom," he moaned and continued on. "I wanted-I wanted to see my friends we where going to go Liverpool Street." Zack then did the most embarrassing thing today and begged, but not on his knees. "So please don't leave, take the horror of this underage PE teacher. For he will cause nothing more then chaos, if he goes with you he might turn into a nice lawyer."

"Stop overacting." Mrs. Nickleson smiles and then tried getting those accursed goggles of his head, but that smile didn't last as it turn into frustration. Zack's mother always keeps asking him why he wears those things but he still answers lamely, is to make him look cooler. Trying to act cool in front of Raptormon and in front of his friends where two different things. This didn't for Yoshi; he just keeps saying that it's to make him look like a complete idiot. "I don't care; just tell them you have to cancel it. This is important," she snapped at him.

"You tell them. I like to see you how you handle against an enraged Yoshi." Zack doesn't understand how his mother doesn't know the importance of this. His friends will most likely kill him. This isn't the first time something like this has happen and it won't be last. Zack's mum is known for these little setbacks, Yoshi and Anna knows, of course they know. He has always tried to re-book their trips some other time or some other place, to the time when none of them weren't that busy but with Anna's drama club, Yoshi basketball tryouts and him looking after other peoples children they rarely have any time booked for day trips. Zack even tried to get some free time to see Jenny, but his mother won't allow it. _Being a lawyer is definitely something I wouldn't consider as a career plan. That's one of things that are down the drain for work experience. _Work experience is something he was looking forward to in his tenth year. Year ten is that so students are able to do some experiencing on work and he knows this sounds weird but he dreams on becoming an author. But there is no work experience on that so trying out some retail work seems the clear ideal for his rattled mind, as if he didn't have enough on those SATs exams. He has only one year to go before he goes to the glorious world of an teenager, not that he's one now but this will also make him feel older, being able to bully the younger ones and also be able to go out on meal times. Everybody in his year seems to can't wait for this but this also means the dreaded exams.

Mrs. Nickleson went up to her son and pecked him on the cheek making him blushed from embarrassment. _It's a good thing nobody is here to laugh at me, _he thought. "No I can't. I got to go, goodbye sweetie," and she waved at him and hurried out the door.

"Mom," he moaned back at her. His mom came back but that was because she left behind her coat and couple of odds and sods, before fleeting off and out the door. Zack can hear her down the apartment lift, which quietly went down the bottom floor. He then looks questionly at the young boy. He silently wished that his father didn't suggest this idea of working for rent. He was too young for this kind of thing. Leaving the young baby in his parent's room he went down the hall. Zack's room stood, bolted on the door with a funny looking green dragon plaque. He opened the door into his room, creaking. Zack had protested to his dad to fix that for about a year now. His room is well clean, as strange as it sounds he absolutely love cleaning it. The room is covered with Arsenal posters, but not on the wall, who knows what his parents might say, but on the shelves, bed and wardrobe. His room looked red enough as it is, even down to the pale red carpet. A Chelsea shirt stood hammered on his bed. It was an old memento from someone, but it does have a sign autograph from one of the Arsenal players, but it was still funny for someone to sign on a Chelsea shirt when you plainly support Arsenal. He carefully rummaged in his draws for that green address book that displayed all his friends phone numbers. He found it under some year ginger nuts that he thinks will bring him good luck. Hasn't work for him yet, if it did he wouldn't have landed in this situation.

He skimmed through the pages of his address book, "Okay who's going to kill me first," he muttered under his breath. He came up with a name that will certainly be sufficed. He sighed. "Well pain always come first, I might as well call Yoshi."

Yoshi Leigh is the one with the most troubles. Anger issues that's what it is, he never fights with a clear head, rushing into battles seems like one of his favourites, too serious about stuff that does concern him, never knowing to keep a good thought in his mind. Yoshi lives with his parents at the other side of the city, they tend to live as far as they can from these digital threats. Mr. Leigh doesn't want Yoshi to socialize with anyone that knows about digimon. He knows quite a lot about Kokuwamon though and the terror this thing can do when it reaches champion level. Not that Kuwagamon ever hurt anyone, but Yoshi father, knows the damage of keeping an untamed beast inside his godforsaken house. This might ruin his reputation as an producer of the BBC, not that Yoshi cared about his father career. These two tend to keep away from each other as far as they can, by some sort of invisible pole if that is possible. It's like one doesn't understand the other, or so they say.

Yoshi's digimon is called Kokuwamon, a little bug about third the size of Raptormon. Kokuwamon likes going outside every now and then, and he loves collecting stuff, Yoshi complains about all the stuff the insectoid digimon brings home. This little thing has two special attacks Bug Cannon and Electro Power.

Zack looked at the phone number in deep disgust, he never did like Yoshi. His anger with the others is getting onto his nerves. He can't figure out what's the problem with him anyway. _Parents. Yes that could be it, can't think of any good explanation. Must be weird parents in every family. _He wouldn't heaven forbid to see what Jenny's parents are like. He hasn't really seen them; Jenny likes as well to keep that part about family life hidden from anyone, even her best friend. He might as well pick up the phone as he drives these thoughts out his head; doing so might cause a headache to his truly, later on. Looking quickly at the phone number then back to the phone, Zack decided now the time. He wondered if there a cure for his condition to be really out of his mind by calling someone that might bite his head off. _What condition? This is total lunacy if you going to call him_, his mind seems to keep blaring that to him. Zack quickly dialled the number and took a deep breath waiting for the torture to begin.

A really gruff voice seems to pick up a few seconds after he dialled. "Hello, Mr. Leigh speaking. Whoever it is we don't care," the receiver said. Zack knew his father will pick it up, it's like he's waiting for someone to call, pouncing him and bombarding the person from the other side with threatening questions. _Now I see where Yoshi gets it. _His friend never really talks much about his father, he just doesn't mind talking freely about his mother. He wondered for a second or two if anyone else's parents are just as weird as his. Mrs. Nickleson does volunteer work in the fire brigade and does other ten extremely busy tasks that Zack doesn't want to go into.

Fumbling around with the telephone cord, "Hello I'm Zack, Yoshi friend," he hesitated at the end and then blurted out "I was wondering if I could speak to him." There was a pause and a sigh from the phone. Zack glance sideways at it, probably thinking it's going to explode any second, he then holded the phone at's arms length.

Too Zack's complete amazement and the fact he's going to be using his ear again, Yoshi's father was speaking to him normally, "Fine, but make it short." He heard the sound of an object slamming down on something hard, maybe the table and what he thinks were footsteps walking halfway up the stairs. "YOSHI PHONE!" Mr. Nickleson bellowed. Yoshi is sure to hear that. He maybe stubborn but he's not deaf, as long as this is not the time for his selective hearing day. That has happen more then once. One time a powerful digimon, a big huge titan called Ankylomon appeared at West Hampstead Park. The four-legged dinosaur came through the usual digital field and it was about the time when the digimon have barely reached their champion form. They needed Yoshi, so they called him using Zack's cell-phone of course. But, Yoshi had a little fight with his father, locked himself in his room and swears not to come out for the rest of the day. They knew about that when Mr. Leigh tried to get Yoshi to come out of his room that day, they heard him on the phone, racking the door down with his fists. With no luck prevail they have to rely on Raptormon and Riskomon, as a matter of fact that was the same day that Raptormon digielvolve to Velidramon.

Zack listened to sounds of feet stomping down the stairs and amuse himself at what got Yoshi so upset this time. "Okay. Zack what are you doing there, shouldn't you be coming here, I mean right now," that gotten Zack out of his happy daydreaming and into the seriousness of looking after a baby. He swears to himself or a secret oath to never have a child. This is way to painful. _I wonder why adults want kids anyway if they are going to tire themselves out. _He had to thank his parents though, if they haven't seriously considered it, they wouldn't have him and Michael. Michael is his older brother who has left secondary school about two years ago; he's kind of okay at what he does. He is so unlike his mom and dad, he tends to keep an upbeat attitude at just about anything. Michael already got a passed his diploma on mechanics and works for a place called Motor World, which does car parts.

"I'm sorry we have to go tomorrow. Right now I got a duty that is I am looking after the underage PE teacher," he said the last part quietly. He didn't really want to say that, but he talks before he thinks about what to say. Once he said that his English teacher looked like a gorilla, and he got two weeks worth of lunchtime detention because of that. The only one who's seems to be soothing him about the incident was Jenny, which he appreciated for. "Stop overacting. Be more specific will yah?" replied Yoshi; he sounds to be a bit exhausted. Zack normally goes over the top when it comes to opening his mouth. Exaggerating to something that's over the topic of conversation. His favourite one is always something to do with school. Zack actually despites the PE teacher in school.

Zack looked sideways at the phone; somehow he wished that this conversation would be over. _Should I ask Yoshi to help? Looking after Wayne will be so much easier. I should also ask Anna, Jason and Jenny to come along too. It will be like a tamers meeting inside my own house, since my parents are not here. _Looking over the other side of his bedroom where his stereo sits, Zack was seriously debating about asking Yoshi though. The others are easy, his moody friend though, that's a different issue. _Now the time for some action._ "My cousin. He's about a year old and I was just thinking…………"

"And you want me to help?" Yoshi said without any thought. That's what Zack likes about his friend, the conversation is limitless, and anything more then a minute then he shuts up. There something else that he likes about him is that Zack sometimes get the impression that his friend is a physic. Yoshi says stuff that nobody ever gets the chance to. _How does he do that? _He wasn't into some of that rubbish anyway, predicting the future is some kind of codswallop. Horoscopes and crystal balls, they were just stupid stuff that gets people to believe in pointless images.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. That kid will probably won't have long to live under your care."

"Hey!" Zack moaned back at him. He was about to continue, but a minute has already passed and all Zack heard were a certain droning sound. He sighed.

Zack had another look in his address book, Anna Marsh name seems to be coloured purple and her phone number laid underneath it. She is quite nutty about the colour purple, but nobody can beat Zack's mother and her obsession with pink. Anna is a sweet petite girl but does have a certain stubbornness that most of his friends possess. She loves life and tends to use every single second of it, no matter how pointless it is. Zack's impersonations of her normally get her high-strung, apparently bashing him into a pulp seems best. Anna's mother is a zoologist, she loves anything to do with rodents, and Anna seems to also inherit that side of her. Anna's father, Mr. Marsh is not the kind of person who likes animals, having to be allergic to fur so he tends to do the opposite, he works as a part-time policeman.

Riskomon belongs to Anna, a purple Terriermon look-a-like with its ears in a propped up position. Its personality is very familiar to the green terror, but tends to know when there's a time and a place to stop when things get out of hand. Her attacks are Bunny Treble and Horn Twister.

Zack then dialled his other friend but unlike Yoshi, Anna picked up the phone without any other person. Zack guessed that her parents are out somewhere, possibly at work. They each nearly go to work at the same time, by expectation of one hour.  
"Hello. Anna speaking. How can I help you?" the other person said nicely as possible to him. _Why does she have to be so darn polite?_ It is true Anna politeness can get him annoyed, it is not possible for anyone to that good without doing something bad. He remember one time when he was nine that he trespassed the local dump, he only did it to prove to everyone that he is not a coward. It sure did prove to his so-called friends back then.

Zack then put his face into a goofy grin and try to think what the best way to put it into a sentence without offending her, "Hi Anna. Sorry but we have to cancel the trip."

"You'd better have a good reason," she snapped back at him._ Maybe not._ Zack hesitated, as he put the handle about an inch from his face. Getting into Anna's bad books is something that he was dreading. Everyone seems to be in there except for the newcomer, Jason. Anna has a great judge of character, no matter what they look like. "Erm, let's just say I have got to look after an underage PE teacher." He stuttered. He knows what's going to come up next. It's what his mother and Yoshi has said when he was exaggerating about his cousin, so he does expect something familiar from Anna, probably the exact same sentence.

"Zack, stop overacting," he heard a sigh from the other line. He knew it. It's not his fault Zack always go over the top from time-to-time, sometimes without even knowing he was saying it. He can hear Riskomon tutting as well. That little rat always there with Anna, because she's easy to hide unlike Raptormon, who hides in the shed. Zack's digimon always complained about the room of the shed and the tools, which mostly occupied the whole of it.

"Well Yoshi is coming round mine to look after the kid as well. Do you want to come round?"

"Fine see you in half-a-hour."

"That long?"

"It's just a case of tuft, you wait, alright."

"Fine, see yah!" with that he hung up the phone and sat on top of his bed. _Why am I the one who makes stubborn friends?_ He thought. It is true most of his friends are stubborn, it what you get when you're a teenager. Even he gets his moments of anger. The door opened to reveal a large dinosaur holding onto a baby. Zack nearly burst out laughing at the sight of his what his digimon is doing. Raptormon wants to vent his anger onto someone who put him into this torture, mainly Zack. He only wanted to check if Wayne's okay and end up changing his diaper. The smell was awful, that was something he never wanted to experience ever again.

The grey raptor put the baby onto the bed, "When will they be here?" he said.

"They won't be here long, I say about under an hour or so," replied Zack as he looked into his watch and try to calculate the time it will get for them to be round his house, which include transport. Zack thought about asking Jenny to come round but he remembers that she is going to her grandparents and he tried Jason's number but nobody answered.

"Oh right. With Kokuwamon and Riskomon should we do a digimon version of Punch Judy?" Raptormon is like this all the time, he likes to make fun of others that he doesn't think any of his offensive attitude will hurt anyone emotionally. Zack pointed a finger at him and had a amuse expression on his face, "You're so cruel to them."

"It's a habit."

* * *

One hour has crept and moved on as two teens came knocking at the door. Yoshi is a blond-haired boy about an inch higher then Zack. He wore a green jumper, a brown coat and had black wristbands. He also wore black trousers. The girl next to him, Anna has chestnut-coloured hair, she wore a white t-shirt, lilac coloured shorts, purple wristbands and around her waist was some kind of scarf. It gave Zack an impression that they were togther on the underground too. He led them into the flowery-lilac room, or what he likes to call it the mush room. Yoshi sniggered when he first looked at it. Zack's face flushed from embarrassment, when Anna giggled as well. He was really hoping for a huge whole in ground to swallow him hole or have someone shoot him on the spot. He didn't want this kind of embarrassment.

Anna looked around to find a medium-sized dog somewhat sleeping on front of a marble fireplace on a looked like an overlarge pillow, snoring. Zack had also look at his dog and sweat-dropped as it made a funny noise which came out of it mouth. It also appeared that she was dreaming as well, as it twitched continually.

Zack put his wide-open and with a big grin, "Welcome guys."

"Heh?" laughed Anna weakly as she sweatdropped. "So where is this darling cousin?"

"I just managed to put him asleep," muttered Zack, still looking at his dog, Sandy.

Kokuwamon looked up with confusion in his eyes. "Ohh! Hypnotism," he said. Zack knew it had to be something as stupid as that, Kokuwamon is not the smartest out of the digimon but the bug-digimon does on rare occasions give out wise advice that are so obvious.

"No bedtime stories."

"Does that mean we're free to watch TV, because I want to watch wrestling," said the cream-purple rat as she jumped from Anna's head to the couch and eyeing the remote with great interest. Soon afterwards she started punching the cushion with her paws, a few punches here and there and she seems to be winning.

"We don't have digital," with that Zack snatched the remote, Riskomon and electronic devices means ka-boom in anyone language. Everything the rabbit touch normally needs repair, and Anna have heard one excuse after another from the little rookie to last her for a lifetime.

Riskomon fallen anime-style on the couch "What no digital. What are you some kind alien species?" she said in shock, Zack just simply frowned. (No offence people but Riskomon is a screwball)

Anna folded her arms and had a look that suggestly meant 'One word and out of the window you go'. "Riskomon," Anna said threatenly at the end.

"Okay, okay, Anna. I act like a good little bunny," she said, making the most soothing sound she could make. Everyone, digimon and human alike looked at Riskomon in disbelief. Nobody will ever believe what that digimon just said; Riskomon being good is the equifulent of Zack saying something smart.

Raptormon is the first to speak through the silence, "If that is possible," he growled. Riskomon went up on the end of the flowery couch and put up her paws in a threatingly manner, "What was that?" Anna was scared if what might happen, if there was a fight between these two rookies and knows the outcome of this match. Raptormon has more power and defence so the only thing Riskomon can do is to dodge it and speed is her specialty. Anna picked her digimon up and put it right above her head, Riskomon was still bobbing with paws apparently unaware of where she is.

"Now, now guys. Let's just calm down and watch some great TV," said the bug, putting up his claws to try and calm the situation. 

"What scared I might injure your little girlfriend?" question Raptormon teasingly. A hint of red crept along Kokuwamon face, he and Riskomon have been going out for the last two months. It's still a major topic today and the many insults from Zack's digimon. Plainly everyone is getting sick of these insults that they snap back at the dinosaur, it may be funny at the start but now it's getting annoying.

"That's enough." Zack put his arms in the air, hopefully trying to calm anyone who's slightly angry at his digimon. He still can't control Raptormon, it's not like that he tried; it's just that the dreaded digimon seems to never listen to his tamers commands. Speaking of commands, this gave Zack an idea on which programme to watch. It's 9.55 and the 10 o'clock news will be on very soon, it's very essential to find the latest updates around London, anything slightly out the ordinary will be shown.

Zack took the remote that Riskomon is eyeing with great interest and clicked the button, which had the number 3. The TV, which was on standby suddenly blared from black to green, came to life. The reporter was outside an underground station; she was wavering her hand around the area, which means something is happening or something is going to happen. "_And now in other news. Earthquakes have been known to shook around the Paddington area. People have been given necessary precautions as experts look into the problem at hand."_

The TV suddenly switched off to nothing more then a blank screen. Everyone looked to his or her right, right at Zack who looked stunned at the television. He couldn't believe what he just heard, he thought he might be just hearing things.

"Digimon," whispered Kokuwamon, crouching to what looks like an attacking stance. Yoshi guessed it was to make him more intimidating.

"How come anything that's strange you think its digimon?" questioned Yoshi walking over to his bug-type digimon.

"Earthquakes. Since when did Britain do natural disasters?"

Anna put her fist up, "He's right you know. We should check it out."

"Ditto," chirped Riskomon brightly, jumped and using her ears as a parachute landed quite perfectly on Anna's head.

"Paddington station here we come," said Zack making his way to the door, on his way there, there seems to another interruption. Raptormon growled quite loudly, which made everyone looked at him. _How dense can they be? They got a little child, in the next room. I wouldn't be surprised if that brat started brawling at the top of his voice. How irresponsible can they all get? _thought the dinosaur-type digimon.

"As long as we sort one of our first problems," he snarled.

"What?" Everyone else said in unison as they all look at Raptormon.

Raptormon went into the next room and in two seconds time brought a large baby wrapped around in periwinkle blue blanket "Little Wayne Nicklebury." Wayne was apparently asleep, dribbling on his claws, Raptormon holded the baby out and quickly handed him to Zack. The tamer holded the baby really close, he wondered if this is what he'll be like in the future.

"Oh yeah! I forgot………………………I know Mrs.Kewkitt. She's a wonder with babies; she can even get one to walk in ten minutes flat. Let's go then," said Zack happily. He really wants to battle this digimon, more data will make Raptormon digielvolve. He remembered when he first had Raptormon, he created his digmon with the help from his dreams and imagination. Around midnight a digital field came round, a greyish fog, full of pixels and waste data. He remembered wondering what it was, Raptormon suggested walking into it and battle whatever threat that happens to cross their way. The thing inside the fog contain two different rookie type digimon, Yinmon and Yangmon, these fox-type digimon look so familiar to the yellow kitsune fox, Renamon. Yinmon is a white fox with black gloves and Yangmon is a black fox with white gloves. These two are in perfect balance that they nearly won the fight until Zack tried out a card combination, a speed and Gatomon card worked well, because Raptormon beaten them both.

* * *

Everyone, human and digimon alike in this little team were nosing around the abandon tunnels that have been hidden since the Second World War. Nobody knows how he or she got into here without looking suspious. Kokuwamon and Riskomon are easy to hide seeing as backpacks make great hideaways, but Raptormon wasn't that easy seeing as Zack has to borrow one of his dad's overcoats. Raptormon kept scaring the person next to him in the metro; the teenager kept glaring nervously at the dark-greenish claws that were protruding out of the hem of the sleeves.

The secret underground railways were horrible, sewage water was splattered right into their shoes. Anna nearly screamed nearly every minute when Riskomon thought, as a joke, putting her wing-liked ears suddenly onto her tamers shoulder and then jerking her tightly. Zack at first, thought that some stranger has grabbed her but he quickly ignore it afterwards. Riskomon has given up when she realised that now her joke is not drawing any more attention.

Zack noticed some rodents squeaking quite loudly. "To your left everyone is a sight that only Anna's mother will love. The rats. In each colony dwelling, rats have been known to be clean animals. I mean come on diseases are what make a rat, ratty," Zack said pointing to his left. Anna was this close to punching him, if he insulted anymore of her mother. Anna tried again and again to try and make her mother get a normal job.

"Zack stop overacting!" everyone yelled at him, still walking on.

Zack pouted, "Fine I was just lighting up the mood a bit."

"The correct term will be to lighten up," Riskomon said even more brightly, she has been smiling ever since she left the house. It was unnerving to see how anyone can be happy in a place as dark and awful as the dreadful city underground.  
Ten hurried minutes have crept on and nothing the tamers have found contained the specks of life or even data. "Okay where is this threatening digimon," said Yoshi quietly, looking from left to right. His eyes were looking ever so carefully at every nook and cranny, "so far all I have seen is two tyres, a trolley, some strange stuff I don't want to go into and an old ticket booth which I think still has someone living there."

"I don't know, how long are these tunnels?" muttered Kokuwamon; his insectoid legs seemed to be dragging behind him.  
"Quite far, some have been abandon since the war," replied Anna matter of factly, wavering her right arm at the walls.

Zack gasped. "Erm guys I think I have found the problem," he splutters. The thing he was amazed about suddenly came into view, a digimon. Gigadramon is a death gray dragon with vicious cannons on his arms; two metallic wings sprouted from his shoulder. A dark helmet seems to cover the top half of his dragon face. The Gigadramon seems to be stuck and oddly enough asleep.

Riskomon jumped down, "Whoah! Godzilla."

Anna whipped out her purple D-Power and read the information that came through, "Hmm, Gigadramon an android virus type, ultimate level. His attacks is Giga Byte Wing, we better watch out for that."

Kokuwamon started making googly eyes at it, "Aww, the cute little dragon is asleep. Ain't it adorable?" he said sweetly. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, except Yoshi who seems to be used to this sort of thing from Kokuwamon. Yoshi sighed, "You not having him. How do we get rid of this thing?" he told the other tamers in the end.

"The old fashion way," growled Raptormon, primed and ready for battle.

"You're right, let's go tamers," replied Zack, rummaging his pocket for that specific card.

**"Digimodify………………………Digievolution activate."**

"Raptormon digielvolve to," black coloured data seems to stream around the large dinosaur. His shaggy dark-green hair suddenly covered the whole of his back, it sharpen into spikes and changed from green to a red hue. Then sharp metal spikes came out of his elbows. He grown bigger before he announced his name with a roar, "Velidramon"

"Kokuwamon digielvolve to," Kokuwamon stood there as orange streams to lick around his insectoid body. His black metallic body went into a reddish colour; black stripes then went around him and then cover him looking more like tiger stripes His horns became longer then said "Kuwagamon"

"Riskomon digielvolve to" purple data seems to be covering around the little rabbit as her ears pulled back into a ponytail. She put her arms up as two fans came rushing into her and she grab both of them. The rabbit was dressed in a karate costume then with a fighting stance said, "Diankimon"

Diankimon put one foot forward, "The first one that kills the bad guy get the throw pillow."

It was Velidramon turn to come up and he growled menacingly at the dragon, which was still asleep. The dinosaur digmon smirked, "But it's my turn for that."

Anger was getting the best out of Yoshi, arguing about nothing seems to be what's really getting him angry. He brushed his hair aside and in a would-be calm voice said, "Will you just shut up and fight," then he pointed to the great dragon.

"Okay, okay already, no need to get into a fit. We just having an in-between battle argument about who gets the best pillow," exclaimed Kuwagamon as his crisp wings dove out from the red shell and slowly hovered above the enemy.

"Womon go first though," the karate rabbit took both her fans and with careful movement started twisting it around until two red tornados came at Gigadramon. "Fan Tornado," the attack came to an impact but no damage seem to stun or move the beast. "Huh? Not a bloody scratch," yelled the stunned Diankimon.

Kuwagamon clippers on his head gleamed a gleaming yellow as it came hurtling towards Gigadramon, "Power Guillotine." But still no damage was able to hurt it, nothing. The tamers could do nothing more but look as Velidramon powered up for his attack, his mouth glowed a pale blue colour, "……………………Volcanic Laser," and a beam came. "Not even an movement."

"He must one deep-sleeper," teased Diankimon.

Zack took out another card and slashed it into his black D-Power **"Digimodify…………………Speed activate."**

Velidramon can feel it, more speed means more ability to wipe this two-tone digimon out to the Stone Age. He felt it he knew it. When he was Raptormon he had great speed, but when he's Velidramon that speed was replaced by power. This felt great to him, so he wanted to do more damage. He got a clear view of Gigadramon and with that he started ramming straight at it. When he came contact at it, he just bounce back as he tried to try to stop that huge migraine that will be coming back. His anger and his insult got the best of him as he bellowed in the top of his voice, "This one so boneheaded. Can't he see what's a insult is when he hears it. I bet he's nothing more then a coward."

"Coward am I?" a low-growly voice said. Everyone gasped and looked at the ultimate. There was a yellow eye looking straight at them, this sent a chill down Zack's spine.

The big metal dragon whipped out his metallic wings, which seem to shook the earth. He looked up and with an evil smirk on it lizard like face. Something happen so fast that the tamers couldn't believe it. Gigadramon whole body impacted with the ceiling as he crashed through leaving an gaping hole. Gleaming sunlight then covered the whole of the tunnel. The surprised them, they never suspected the ultimate to move with such force. The three tamers can hear the outside, the cars seem to have stop though but there horns kept beeping like angry toucans. They look at each other, stunned. Too much of the devastation, which lay, scattered on the floor of the tunnel. Heaps of debris and some stuff from top pounded onto the bottom as well, too deafening for the tamers to grasp.

"Oh boy!" sighed Zack, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"I guess making him angry was a bad idea," said Anna quietly.

Diankimon still had the same look as her tamer, as she looked stunned at the hole, but still keeps her annoying attitude, "Gee you think."

Yoshi got in front of them, a determined look of his face, "Come on guys stop gaping. There are innocent bystanders up there. We got to save them, so are you deadweight's coming or not." He then ran up to Kuwagamon and jumped on his back, carefully making sure not to crease his digimon wings.

"Okay kids! Go on my back," Kuwagamon motioned the other tamers to do the same as Yoshi.

Above the ground everything was actually normal, except there was no people. The tamers guessed that most of them left when a giant monster with missiles came crashing from underground. They don't want to know if there was a death toll in this but there will be likely casualties. The amazing thing there seems to be nothing around them, not even speck of life.

Anna then asked the first question, "Where is he?"

As if Gigadramon was waiting for some kind of sign, he came out from one of the side of the buildings with a roar.

Velidramon dove after nearly getting hit by the dragon's tail, which on impact hit the apartment building on the right, "We got problems," ordered the disgruntled dinosaur who looked at his tamer.

Zack gulped, and with another brainstorm grabbed up another card, "Alright lets try a different tactic. **Digimodify………………Deramon Royal Smasher activate**," he yelled finishing off his card-slash.

Velidramon put up his claws announced his attack, "Royal Smasher," white eggs hurtled towards the enemies, who ducked and the eggs hit the remaining buildings, some smashing against some posters.

This also angered Yoshi as he snapped his head to his left, and half-shouted, "Now look at what you done. Deramon's attacks are only by throwing eggs," he then pointed to the runny yoke that some of the buildings occupied.

"That's the point. I want to gets it attention."

"Oh and calling it bozo isn't."

"Shut up! Innocent people are getting hurt and all you two can think of is fighting. Sort this out later," snapped Anna, to the male tamers. _Anna's right. There's no need to lose my head. Loads of people are depending on us. No, not us, me. I'm the one whos gonna to finish this battle and I'm the one whos gonna make a good cover story. I know how about the inter-galactic alien zoo has escaped and one of their gigantic monsters wants to look for the nearest KFC. Stop that concentrate. Everyone is counting on us Velidramon, _thought Zack. He knew that this is the time something special happens. He was used to something exciting happening to him, Raptormon, Velidramon and now this. He can feel something empowering him, flowing through his veins, making him remember stuff he knew he forgotten. Past, present, memories surge through him like water. It was like being connected to Velidramon. "Zack, something coming," his dark buddy digimon exclaimed. Zack was right, he could sense his digimon presence inside of him, telling him to fight.

"Huh? A blue card?" said the surprised Yoshi, looking strangely at the blue card. Anna was just speechless, looking at the card strangely as cooled down in Zack's hand.

Zack looked delighted that he wasn't thinking straight, talked "This could be a sign you guys, maybe an locator for the nearest KFC. I mean I know that I am…………..," and babbled in a less then sane voice that nobody could understand him.

"Zack!"

"Okay sheesh," laughed Zack weakly, almost everyone sweat-dropped. "**Digimodify……………………Matrix Digievolution activate**."

"Velidramon matrix digielvolve to" a red crystal with a picture of Calumon went into the metallic dinosaur. His skin softens and hardens as it formed metal stripes to cover most of his body. The spikes on his back suddenly split into two and a cannon formed between the spaces. With that the dinosaur was able to finish as a red symbol formed on his chest, "MetalVelidramon."

_Oh man, who would have guessed Zack knew what he was doing, _thought Yoshi, looking at MetalVelidramon in amazement.

"Whoa, Mama," Zack said in awe.

"I feel bigger," who said in the same expression as his tamer.

Zack was ready to order, he ran about a foot in front of the others and shouted at his partner, "Go get him," pointing angrily at Gigadramon, who looked amused by this sudden course of action.

"Didn't I hear a pretty please?" mocked MetalVelidramon.

"I'll pretty please you," yelled Zack, nearly venting his full anger on the ultimate. His hands were on his hips and his black D-Power was still buzzing with excitement.

_Forget that! He doesn't have a clue,_ thought Yoshi, slapping the back of his hand on his forehead. Anna looked at him and frowned.

"Okay MetalVelidramon you have my full permission to trash this digimon reject to the next semester."

"With pleasure." MetalVelidramon snarled at Gigadramon, looking very disgruntled.

Gigadramon looked like he was preparing to do another attack as the wings started glowing an black aura. "I won't give you the chance. Giga Byte Wing." Then it came rushing into MetalVelidramon, the pain developed around him.

"You call that an attack," he said panting for breath, every so often. _Right, lets show him that attack didn't mean anything. Right Zack?_. His tamer gasped for a fleeting second he thought that he heard his digimon partner voice. Zack nodded and smiled somewhat encouraging the digimon. This gave the signal for MetalVelidramon, as his cannon charged up and a pale yellow energy bellowed out, deafening the battle that happening around them. "Blaze Destroyer."

MetalVelidramon then looked up, as the metallic dragon beated up his wings and flew up in the air with such force that most of the buildings shatter in their foundations. Gigadramon came up in full charge that the tamers looked scared what this full ton titan can do. But MetalVelidramon came fast enough has he blasted another Blaze Destroyer at him, stunning the Gigadramon for a few seconds.

Yoshi knew what's coming next; he sees this in all the evil digimon, the fear of being deleted. He closed his eyes, this is just way to painful to watch as Zack was cheering on MetalVelidramon. Even though Yoshi always class himself as a older then the other two that doesn't mean he was used to this.

Zack's digimon suddenly strike the Gigadramon with full force that the monster didn't even had a chance to protest. The dragon somewhat shimmed and then broke up what looks like red bits of dust. The tamers knew better that these dust is known as data. These things that were red one second then turned into a pale blue and flew into MetalVelidramon like a magnet.

* * *

Next chapter: **'The Dance With A Beetle'**

(Bang)

Riskomon: Ouch that must of hurt.

I'm just so happy it took me three weeks and I think I rushed the last few pages but finally this chapter is done.

I apologize, can someone please tell me if this okay. I have racked my brain too much on this and now it hurts. I'm I doing descriptions way too much? Should I mellow it down a bit?

Whoa, finally finish. Does this give them more character? I've kinda change them to what they were suppose to be. Zack is not pose to be like that (_he's meant to be more calmer_), Anna is meant to be less stubborn but Yoshi is just like I want him to be. I don't know if the 10 o'clock news still on, I never watch the news.

I know my characters are a little bit strange. Get used to it. About the KFC, I thought I'll do that for a laugh. My family loves KFC, especially my mom so I thought that Zack might as well to.

R/R


	2. The Dance With A Beetle

**Disclaimer**

I don't own digimon. So don't sue. Each of these chapters will involve a character and their current situation next will be Anna. So, if I get something wrong any Londoners readers. Please tell me.

The PC will be coming into my room soon, so now maybe I won't have many distractions and that means a lot faster updates.

Couples

Zack x Jenny x Al / Yosh x Anna x Jason / Nathan x Shelly / Kokuwamon x Riskomon / Takato x Jeri / Rika x Ryo / Jaarin x Kazu x Aya / Kenta x Nikki / Alice x Henry

Summary

Chapter 2 up! 'The Dance With A Beetle' (Ryuki, Jurato)

**The Dance With A Beetle**

Camden Town, an area in London where they said you can get almost buys anything. _If that is possible_, thought Yoshi. _No one can find something they want here. There is always something that even the richest person can't get. _The hustle and bustle around the young boy is certainly making a little bit queasy. The crowds around a certain shop that Anna wants to browse around are also making him a bit flustered. Yoshi rafter stay outside then in the very busy bookshop. He never really did have much of a problem with this up North but it certainly now a problem to him here. It's too noisy for him. He knew the other tamers were used to this kind of thing, being as they grew up here. But he wasn't and he really wants to go back to where he used to live, Darlington. It's certainly less complicated then living here. The streets were always busy even at night; it will probably drive him crazy one day. He's been in Camden Town at nighttime, and even at ten o'clock is was still busy, even the law enforcers work more at that time. _Why do my friends like coming here anyway? This place normally gives me the creeps. I sometimes think that someone is going to pop out and attack us. _It was true, as Yoshi turned his head round when he heard some talking behind him, turning out to be a couple of girls younger then he was. _Maybe I'm just getting paranoid. _He sighed, Jenny who came out of the shop a couple of seconds afterwards looked at him with a worried expression on her face, then she hurriedly looked away at something more interesting, a pigeon.

Jenny Lillions is a tough girl who Zack has a crush on. She can also be the most mature one in the group, funnily enough. She is probably the only girl in Yoshi opinion who suffers more mood swings then anyone combined. Her feelings and emotions are normally two-sided that it was funny what she might do next. It reminded him of someone from that stupid cartoon that Zack made him watch. Yoshi looked at her strangely and blushed. _You know Jenny is kinda cute, _and thenhe shook his head fervently. Jenny is quite popular with all the boys in school; she has waist-long brown hair, which she sometimes wears a stupid beige padded cap on, a large baggy yellow fleece, light-blue leggings and a large chocolate brown coat. Jenny is also the fourth person to become a digimon tamer, a digimon partner called Monochromon.

Monochromon is one of the oldest digimon Yoshi has ever seen, even older then Kokuwamon. Though Yoshi always thought Kokuwamon has became senile years ago. Jenny's digimon shown his age by his wisdom of stuff, if possible he's also know quite a lot about the things before the 1950's. Even though he's old Monochromon knows how to fight. His attack is Volcanic Strike and it always burn into an evil digimon hide, sometimes Zack says that the digimon flaming carcass will become quite useful for feeding the dog. It is always a big disappointment to him when the so-called 'flaming carcass' always dispersed into red specks of data and hurtles off into the distance.

A car horn perked Yoshi out of his thoughts and he looked around again. It was a noisy red car and it was certainly annoying him. _Camden Town,_ _and boy what a dump it is too. _The tamers came here instead of going to Liverpool Street. It was one of those decisions that the goggle boy really wants to decide on his own, then a team. There were other stupid ideas he has done that nearly everybody lost count. There was that one time when a powerful armour digimon called Shadramon came destroying the science lab in school much to the fact it amuses Zack. Well, the young boy wanted to see which chemicals can destroy a fire digimon hide and nearly destroyed the lab including them. That is probably one of the worst stunts that Zack has ever done.

Yoshi then heard the double doors swing and out came three of his friends, Zack, Anna and Jason. The newest tamer was clutching onto his bag that has concealed a little digimon. Jason Smith is one of the newest additions to the tamers; he is also one of the happiest kids that anyone has probably met so far. Every time Yoshi seen him, he always had a smile plastered on his face. Jason is also naïve, very mature for his age and also the youngest out the group so far. He is always wearing a white t-shirt and black combos. The boy's dark brown mop-liked hair was blowing in his face, which he carefully brushed away from his pale face. His image is never what he seems; Jason can also become a very sickly child. He has more days off from school then the class put together. Yoshi doesn't know why but he feels kind of sorry for him._ I must be getting soft, sheesh, _he thought._ This is getting worse if I have these kinds of feelings. No I just forget it. Nothing is worth having such a fuss over._ Yoshi coughed, then shook his head to get these disturbing thoughts out of his mind. It took quite some time though.

Zack then put a goofy grin right on his face. It would have made Yoshi kill him right there. It was normal for Yoshi wanting to kill the younger boy, everything that Zack does seems to be a little over the top for him. _A person can't be that annoying without an explanation. _This time the leader boy then tried talking to Jenny in a hurried tone, "I'm so cool," with a little dance. "That battle yesterday was absolutely amazing, the way I just rammed into action. You should have seen it Jenny, I bet you and Monochromon will do some incredible damage," Zack then jogged to where the baggy jumper girl was, which she in return with a smile. Yoshi can hear the people commented about the group because there was a few slight rustles within two of the children's bag. Riskomon and BlackGatomon, small as they were, able to have a comfy position within. Kokuwamon is carefully sneaking around with a dark brown cloak around him. The Kokuwamon tamer is hoping that his digimon is keeping his distance away from people. The sight of a black bug walking around the streets of London is certainly scare people.

"If only he was this honest when he's taking a test," Riskomon voice came muffled within the bag. Riskomon seems pretty steamed about the lack of attention she is getting. Anna then shushed her bag and gave it a hard tug; a squeaked came from the purple/orange bag. She then felt the glares of the passer-bys; an embarrassed blush came across her face. Anna is quietly mumbling out that she will kill that annoying little rabbit, unfortunely only Yoshi heard her, being walking on her left. Zack on the other hand chosen to ignore the thing in the bag and the looks on the people's faces, as he happily said, "You know seeing as I'm the bomb why don't I buy lunch today." _He must be really happy today. I wished I could wipe that smile of his stupid face. _It was annoying Yoshi.

Jenny placed a hand onto the shoulder of the hyperactive boy. "Now that something I can agree on," replied Jenny. Anna and Jason just nodded in agreement._ Can someone just please shoot me? I'm not really all that hungry, so why can't I just say this to anyone. They are my friends after all, why can't I just voice out my own opinions for once; _his thoughts were not all that pleasing to him. They never were. It weren't always that nice to him. They always blare out bad news to him. Some would say that he is the bearer of bad news.

"My treat!" said Zack with an amused expression on his face. Everyone seems to stop and sat on the bus bench. They might as well sit down and think of any ideas of the best snacking areas in London._ Please not let it be anything that I haven't heard of. _Zack on the other hand had different kind of thoughts,_ Dammit; I wish I didn't said that now. Why did I just babble on without giving really any thought? _Zack just shrugged it off and looked ever so innocently at the others, hoping for nothing expensive, like the Hard Rock Café. _Knowing my friends they want me to spend as much money for them as I can. Sheesh, five people including me. I only got £15 pounds. I hope that's enough. _

"How about Wimpy?" questioned the ever-different Jason. Yoshi just angrily looked at the boy. He couldn't believe a kid with that many problems can be so happy with life. Wimpy, something he never even heard of up north but it does seem a rare sight in London. The Kokuwamon tamer doesn't even know where the nearest Wimpy is. It was something he doesn't discuss with other tamers; while they happily talk about food or in Zack's case, think about it. Yoshi doesn't talk about things like that or anything full stop. They then got up again, and walked to another direction.

Anna just shook her head looking at Jason and Zack who was on her left, "No, I don't like them, how about McDonalds," she then smiled at them. He doesn't know why they couldn't just go home and get something to eat, rafter then do these suggestions for these fast-food consumers. Whether it's Wimpy or McDonalds. Jenny then half-jogged up to the others after seeing something that sparked her interest in a sport shop. "I don't fancy either of them, how about Pie Mash?" she questioned when she caught up to them. Yoshi looked at the floor while walking, he has seen these shops before. They weren't really a rare sight in London. There's even one round the corner where they at now. But, Yoshi doesn't like either the pie or the mash. _It absolutely pointless for anyone to eat such filth when they don't even like it. I just don't get that, _a rattling of coins interrupted his thoughts. Zack was fumbling around in his pockets hopefully looking for the right change. Zack then just looked happily at the others with an usual glint in his eyes, he has found out that he does and then he showed the others. There was about eight pound odd, quite enough for five tamers and three hungry digimon.

Zack diverted his attention to the quiet boy, excitement rushing through Zack like water. Jason suddenly went all excited and started listing all the best caf's around the area, the others decided to ignore him when he gets this hyper. Yoshi couldn't believe he have to deal with two of the kids that suffers from sugar rush constantly. "Hey Yoshi," exclaimed Zack. "You haven't been to that place before, have you? I'd bet that you'd love the food on the first bite," _not really. _"I sincerely doubt it," Yoshi said with a sarcastic tone. Everyone looks around to see that they have left the crowds quite far from them, with that Anna and Jason took their digimon from both their backpacks, both Riskomon and BlackGatomon looked very ruffled and angry about how badly cramped they were in.

Kokuwamon came from his hiding place and snuggled up against tamer leg, this made Yoshi embarrassed. The bug digimon had heard all the conversation that the tamers were talking about having because he has good hearing. He was just a little bit curious about all this food thing. He nudged Yoshi and then did a sign for him to come a little closer. As doing so the bug digimon whispered into his ear, "I know what's pie is, but what's mash?" questioned Kokuwamon. Yoshi cheek twitched when he heard that, he then straighten up. The blond-haired boy then placed his hand on the cold metal surface that belonged to his digimon; he then smiled which was kind of rare even to him.

"It's that slushy yellow thing that I normally give to you," replied the tamer. He then took out some digimon cards out of his backpack and placed them into his jean back pocket. He was hoping to rush home and drop this heavy bag, slugging a bag around a huge city is certainly no easy task for him. This bag tends to hit on the back every now and then. It was hurting him, his shoulder was also killing him. Pain seemed to loom most the area around the top half of his body. If this bag is going to become any heavier it will break his shoulder. But, Kokuwamon is more interested in the topic of food then hand luggage. "Oh them, don't you hate them?" he questioned, still on the mash potato debate.

Yoshi sighed. "More then you know," he said drearily. His eyes where threatening to close and let sleep consume him; he just shook his head to get those tired thoughts out of his mind. The other tamers just doesn't seem to notice this though, they were all in a good mood, thinking happy something's that might fill them up. Lunch is definitely something that the tamers do together, even at school. If they can find a table big enough that is. There are quite a lot of gangs in their school, looking for the best table.

* * *

After Yoshi dumped his bag at his house he was somehow threatened to come at this place. The café. He just sat there in the grey plastic chair looking very disgusted at his meal, which contained a half-burnt pie, piles of mash potatoes and loads of this runny green liquid with darkish-green seeds in it. He didn't know whether to give up on it or slam the contents right on Zack's head. _Both seem very tempting. _The goggle-boy was slurping the green liquid; a huge grin came onto the boy's face when he finished. Yoshi just picked up his spoon and run it through the contents on his plate. He then holds his spoon up letting the green watery liquid slop right back down. "Eww, what the heck is all this green stuff?" he questioned the nearest person, Anna. _This isn't food its consumed watery snot, _that didn't please him when he surely knows that what it is. It's some kind of funny green stuff that supposes to bring out the taste. _If it takes out the taste of the mash potato then it must be delici._ He looked back at the older girl and sighed. "Liqueur," Anna replied back, she then started brushing her hair aside, smiling. She was also spooning around her food, before playfully putting it into her bag, as it made slurping noises. Anna clearly ignored the people looking at her. 

"I want to eat the pie, not drown in it," he complained, giving his plate below another disgusted look. Yoshi thought it was for the best, and pushed his plate and it's contents a little further away from him. It was nothing more displeasing then giving out the satisfaction that he didn't pay for this. Zack did. It is the goggle-heads money that he had to dish out, not his. What makes it better that he doesn't have to eat the meal.

Jason innocently grinned, "But that's the best thing." He too wasn't haven't much luck with the mash, he just pretend to be eating it when in fact he was smugging it into BlackGatomon's mouth. She licked her lips, enjoying the potato going through her mouth. Jason was hoping that despite the fact that his digimon was a loud eater, he hoped that none of the other tamers can hear her. BlackGatomon belongs to Jason, who has more lives then her tamer likes to knows. The black cat is always at the most dangerous position, because of her growing curiosity. When these two became who they are was because he had once saved her from the iced lion Panjyamon, with cunning and deception, and from that day foreword these two became fast friends. Faster then Yoshi being friends with Kokuwamon.

With what Jason had said Yoshi got up quickly, his chair clunked backwards. It sure scared Kokuwamon as he jolted with surprised and small electric bolts surge through him taking some of his energy. "Look I don't care this is getting annoying. I'm outta here," he glared angrily at each person. Anna and Jason just cringed under his glare, but Zack and Jenny doesn't seem that bothered with it. They look at him without any emotion, but then Zack just couldn't help it he smiled, soon that smile turned into a giggle then into hard laughter. This little thing with Zack and already Yoshi was fuming. He looked ready to throttle the boy, which was until Jenny placed one hand on Zack's chest and the other on Yoshi's making sure none both boys doesn't start any fights. She gave off a look that looked funnily enough more like his English teacher. The similarities were astounding but slightly scary.

Jenny then looked at Yoshi with deep disgust, "We're didn't ask you to come here," she snapped back. The blond-haired tamer was about to reply saying that they did invite him to come here, but he decided not to. He knows when to stop at a point. But, if this matter would continue then he might not control his anger. There's only so much he could hold inside him. He looked at the pretty young girl at the counter, but she wasn't taking much notice of the situation, probably used to this kind of thing or worse. Who knows what happens at the weekends? That happens to be the busiest days of the week.

His friend, Jason got up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know you haven't been here for a long time, but you just got to let it flow," he put a small sad smile on his face, looking straight at Yoshi. He in turn just brushed the other tamer's hand off his shoulder giving off the all-knowing 'Yoshi glare'. That made Jason sits back down on his chair and started to get back to his meal, but he was just staring at it without any emotion.

"Let it flow, yeh right, I am sick of being here."

"No one asked you, so don't ruin it for the rest of us," Zack who was still up from his seat snapped back at him. It was mildly embarrassing if you know the two bickering kids, but if you don't you'd probably thought that you couldn't just help but stare at them. Each of them was that close to punching each other, if there weren't for an invisible wall separating them both they would. That wall looked like it was about to shatter.

(AN: Look you guys know what I mean right)

"I'm going, if you deadweight's staying here, then that's fine with me. Somehow, if that is possible from the trash here, I don't feel that hungry anymore," he turned to leave but then he went back to crouched to look under the table. "Come, Kokuwamon," the metal bug digimon just stared blankly at his tamer who nodded. Yoshi walked out, he was still going to be angry with this for the rest of the day. The other knows this, it isn't the first time something like this happened and it wouldn't be the last. Kokuwamon was running to catch up to his human partner.

Yoshi has this kind of reputation waving around him. He's moody and extremely stubborn, for some unknown reason. Most people don't know why, in fact nobody ever asked him. He loved that, it made people not talk to him and that's what he wants. That was before he met Kokuwamon. He has a friend he could talk to and have sometimes some sane advice. Yoshi gets to know how to protect someone he cares for. Kokuwamon isn't a thing he's a friend. One Yoshi trusts with his life.

"Bally-ho," Kokuwamon jogged away waving his insectiod claw about, clearly not seeing where he's going because he nearly bumped into Yoshi.

Yoshi looked at the small digimon, "That's Rally-ho," he snapped back. "Nevermind let's just go already," he had an impatient tone in his voice. He then put his hands in his pockets, and walked or rafter stomped out of the café, the team finally seeing him go out.

"Yeah well! Good Riddance!" Zack yelled back.

"Why is everyone arguing?" questioned the black cat, she was looking confusedly at the cream and purple bunny. Riskomon just looked quite innocently at the other digimon, an evil grin went across her face which was quite normal for her to be like that.

"It's a human thing," she replied back, closing her eyes and putting both paws into a shrug.

* * *

Kokuwamon came rushing through the many people, many just felt movement or saw a black image but they overlooked it. He knows that he should hide but his friend is troubled now is not the time. When he bumped into a teenage girl who tried to find who had crashed into her, he found Yoshi. He was sitting on the bench next to the corner shop. It's not a very popular place; many people prefer the park to control their own thoughts, enjoying the scenery. Nobody in his or her right mind would sit here, but Yoshi doesn't care what everyone else thinks. This is himself. He, Yoshi Leigh would not let a petty matter such as friends ruined his life. 

"Yoshi, Yoshi, YOSHI," Kokuwamon came forward and shook his tamer's knee quite hard. "What's wrong?" he questioned the young boy.

Yoshi eyes scanned to him full of guilt. He couldn't believe that he just blew up in front of his friends. It felt to him now that it was such a small matter, but back then in that short amount of time it didn't. "I want them to make it easier for me," he replied in a quiet voice. "They maybe used to this, but me, I'm all new to it."

Kokuwamon gave him a quizzical look, "New to what?" he questioned, but it seems that his tamer wasn't listening to him. It was like he was in some kind of trance, lost in his own seed of thought. He started to remember what was like when he moved to London. It seems he was too young there, but at that time it was only a year ago. His parents have been divorced for quite some time, and his dad thought that Yoshi has gotten over the fact that his mother isn't around to help him through.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Yoshi__ was packing his items into a durable box; he looked right at it to see some other heritable items. It contains some old magazines from the old moon landing that was given to him by his uncle, his television, a couple of CD's and a large bed sheet with a image of a tiger. He gave a loud sigh and gave a disgruntled look to his own dad. He was sure going to miss the huge town Darlington. His Darlington. The place where everything that he holds dear contains in this town, including his mom. He hated the fact that he has to leave. Yoshi didn't even have a say in this. This is what made him angry._

_His father didn't seemed to look his son's way; he was trying to bring one of the dining room chairs to the moving van. He is breathing in and out due to the weight of this chair. "I know it seems all new, leaving your friends but you see I got this new job position," he said in sympathise tone in his voice. "I hope you understand," it sounded as if this settles the matter._

_Yoshi__ rafters not say anything to him, but he felt anger at every passing second. He tried to calm himself down. He can't let this get to him. So, he tried to pretend that he hasn't even heard his own dad. _

_"Just try to understand. This is just way to important."_

_"You'd never said anything to mom."_

_Mr. Leigh sighed, "Gillian has her own life to go through." _

_"But Thomas," he said with a serious tone in his voice. He doesn't normally use his father's full name unless there is something that he is very displeased about that his dad just did without consenting anyone. "We moved into a place without telling her or anyone that belong to mum's side of the family and now you suspect me to get used to it." He just couldn't bare leaving his mum, but funny enough he couldn't remember much about her._

_"But Yoshi……….Yoshi…."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Kokuwamon tried shaking his tamer out of his trance. "Yoshi, Yoshi," he shouted at him, with every jolt hoping to wake whatever cloud the tamer's mind. Yoshi snapped out of it, and looked at Kokuwamon in confusion. "Oh good, back to the present," he sighed in relief. "What's wrong you kind of fazed out back there?"

"Just thinking about stuff," Yoshi stood up from his bench and started walking to a specific direction. _Where? As long as it is not with my friends or my family, who gives a care? _His thoughts reminded him of that.

"Don't worry pal, that's one thing I can't do," Kokuwamon happily went after him.

* * *

A beautiful cat/human digimon stared at a human couple. The male was holding the female's hand together. It's been simply disgusting as the boy embraced the girl in a kiss. She powered her attack to prepare to hurt these teenagers, but paused thinking that this isn't the time to go out in the open. She after all has to find the tamers. But, with one of them gone to his ultimate form she will have a short fight unless Persiamon gets one of the weaker tamers. One of them that haven't evolved to their ultimate form. _It's not going to be one of the with the raptor, but the others will be no problem, _she thought. "Purrr," she pressed her back against the tree even more, "these digimon must be strange to be tamed by mere humans. I must try to get them to see the reasons why humans are bad," she'd laughed at these thoughts, "I will not get my fellow digimon to be used like a bunch of puppets." 

_If only there's a way to use one of them as our advantage? _

Persiamon's eyes travel to a young teenager with blond hair. It is Yoshi walking alone without even with his digimon, Kokuwamon. His hands are dug into his pockets and his eyes glared straight at the sky, his thoughts troubled. The sky looked clear but slowly creeping up to the night. The moon was also coming through even though it is semi-transparent. A navy blue dark cloud covered it blocking the beautiful sight of the moon. He looked downtrodden by this and gazed back to what's in front of him. A street not far from home. It wasn't as crowded as he normally sees it before, only a couple of people were walking past him. Their lives seemed untroubled and unnoticed by the boy. Yoshi knows if he had the ability that he has only to look deeper into someone else's soul to find sorrow. Nobody is that happy, everyone has suffered some loss in his or her life, no matter if it's from a hamster to a relative.

Persiamon head turn sideways, looking thoughtful. She gave a careful glare to the boy. "Hmmm. He will be so easy to manipulate. More problems then one can handle. Now is my time to shine," she whispered to herself, and then the ultimate emerge into the background. The blurred images solidified and turned into everyday objects. Trashcans, trees, and houses. It was like she hasn't even made one step into the area. Nothing is misplaced or any signs of any movement.

* * *

Yoshi suddenly gasped as he felt something was drawing into him, right into his soul. It was as if someone was reading his mind as if it was an open book. It also felt like the air has became drastically heavier. It became quite difficult to breath as he felt something closing in on him, suffocating him, closing the gap of fresh air. He tried walking faster but each step proved difficult as his air supply seemed limitless and so he blacked out going through a dream. Another relapse of what happened before he came to London. 

_-FLASHBACK-_

_A three-year-old toddler was literally hanging over, his feet on the second plank of wood. His eyes grew in wonder as he stared at a Flamingo behind a fence. The beautiful tall pink bird was putting its head into its soft feathers, one of its legs missing. He saw a flash near him; a couple on the left is taking a picture of it, a child was also pointing to it giggling. Yoshi looked back to see his own mother talking on a mobile. She didn't seem to notice anyone around her let alone her son, still chatting on. Yoshi knew its one of those business calls that she get regularly, but he can't get the fact that he is being clearly ignored. He wanted to so bad want to gain her attention, so he tugged her white t-shirt. Her face looked down, looking very calm but angry that she got distracted. "Mummy, look at the pretty birdie," he said innocently pointing to the flamingo, which squawked. _

_Gillian just put her finger up to the boy's mouth to quieten him that instantly stopped him, "That's nice Yoshi, but not right now. I'm kind of busy; please talk to your father about that." She didn't seem to notice that he is there anymore, like there is a huge gap between them. In fact his father was at home with a bad cough and couldn't be able to come with them to the zoo. He didn't like it; he wants to do things as a family not an individual parent. He is an only child in the family; he didn't have many friends and not any pets to fuss over. So amusing himself is a little difficult if you don't have anyone to have fun with._

_"But mum," he blurted out as soon as she took her hand away. Yoshi got from off the fence to the pavement, glaring at his mom and the boy started shuffling around his pockets. He is always had a problem fidgeting with any of his clothes, over the years he had gotten out of this habit. Except this time it's his hands. He was nervous. He couldn't believe that his mother would hit him, but her scowling always leaves a lasting impression in his mind._

_"Not now," she screamed back at him, his mother's hair is coming out of its tight bun. She grabbed Yoshi's wrist and dragged him off to the females' toilets probably wanting to have some privacy on the mobile, not many people focused on going to the toilets not with the animals or the cafes in view._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

_Did she have to yell at me? I was just showing her something. I mean I was her son, maybe I was just a little more curious for my own good, _his thoughts disrupted the flashback as he felt himself slowly turning back to reality. But, the thing out there thinks that he's not ready for it. His vision blurred and another image haunt his mind. Himself, same woman and another person. An older male. He himself is older as well then from the flashback beforehand maybe seven years old.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_His father. Tom Leigh. He didn't seem to be pleased with his wife. He had a look that Yoshi had whenever he was forced to do something or not happy with someone. It was a image that Yoshi didn't want to turn into. He was scared that he might turn into something like his father. The present Yoshi shook his head, his thoughts were only on if that's a bad thing to turn someone you dislike. It can happen. Anna is slowly turning into something like her mom, but its different she loves her mom._

_A slam against a table disrupted his thoughts, as his father had his fist on the table, doubting the pain his gaze is reverted to Gillian. "You think that this has something to do with you; we are all involved in this," his yells were rung out throughout the house. He didn't care if the neighbours can hear or if they ring the FBI. It didn't matter. "If you leave this family, then you have no part to my life or Yoshi's for that matter," he continued ranting on. Yoshi winced, seeing his father doesn't give him any such pleasure. Thing is these flashbacks making him remember more about his mother. He couldn't remember much about her maybe he was forcing himself not to. That could be the case. He has always been able to forget his own memories._

_"Good, I don't really care. You and that fucking kid is a nightmare," she said calmly and coldly. There was a hint of venom in her tone of voice. It felt like he heard something familiar. He heard that tone speak to him like that, quite some time ago. More recently then this flashback. He couldn't stand it, as he hold his head unable to take anything that these images had said to him. This is making him unstable, unable to hear what's around him. Only to see. Being prisoner of his own memories. Why don't he just forget everything that happened? He done it before so why don't he do it again. Forgetting anything that happened he started counting backwards, "**twenty...nineteen...eighteen**," he whispered to himself trying not to remember the conversation in the background._

_"If we that much of a pain. Why don't you just leave and never come back," Tom yelled to her wanting to at least have someone to get somewhere. He dosn't believe in violence but that dosn't help when he has a argument with anyone no matter if its a workmate in his firm or a family member._

_"**thirteen...twelve**."_

_"Fine, I will," she gave a sudden glare at him. Yoshi looked at just the wrong time, because at the same time the mother slapped her husband and stomped off to the door. Yoshi saw her retreating back for the last time leave the home. He forgot to finish counting and just stared at the door hoping by magic that it will open and receive an Gillian Leigh. He sadly look away to see an younger version of himself, which tugged his coat. The young boy is staring right at him with blank eyes, his arm is fading in fazing in and out. Black splotches covered his face. In surprise and fear he stepped back. That was last of it as he fell back to reality with a huge snap, pain etched around him. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

He is aching all over. The head was booming and his chest was raising in a out with great trouble. He has never had so much pleasure being out of his mind before and being in the fresh air. He didn't knew that he was still in the same place before he came to that wacked out memory lane. It was slightly unnerving. Yoshi didn't want to return to that place again. He looked up at the sky, it is night. The moon was at full and didn't have any clue what to do next. He thought about going home but he didn't knew where to go. He scanned his way around. A library, a couple of shops and a subway station. He might as well see on the station map to find any clues. Just as he was about to walk over to it, an metallic voice spoke out to him,Yoshi is something wrong?" it questioned to him. It is Kokuwamon. His short incestoid legs were scurrying as fast as he could against the ground.

Yoshi didn't need this he wants to find his own way not any help from an overgrown pest. So he tried to ignore the thing brushing on his leg like a cat. Kokuwamon has chased him throughout the area in hopes of reaching him. It seemed to the bug that the boy was going towards the building site of that new shopping mall that is going to open up in mid-summer. Anna has been talking about it for months, probably wanting a new silk scarf around her waist instead of her neck. Her constant babbling about it was driving Yoshi up the wall. His face darkened when he thought about her. Anna and himself are complete opposites, like dark and white chocolate. When one thinks of an opinion one has to go against it. There arguments are constant yet frequent, rough yet safe. Two different things that suits their friendship relationship. Yoshi didn't want her to be anything more then just a friend.

He softly sighed. Kokuwamon eyes are full of confusion when he next heard something from his tamers mouth. "No nothing is wrong," Yoshi muttered under his breath but Kokuwamon heard him. What surprised the digimon was the smile that is on the boy's face. "That's wrong. It's seems to me that I'm always am though. No matter how hard I'd try, everything seems to go bad for me," he sat down on the hard wooden bench that was nearby. He does want to go home but on his own terms not with anyone else's help. Yoshi stared at Kokuwamon for a minute or so thinking of his decision. _I hope that what I'm doing is the right thing. _"Kokuwamon, leave me alone," he whispered out, staring blankly at his friend.

Kokuwamon shuddered within his body and look up at Yoshi with a start. He shook his head, wanting not to hear those words from his tamer. He opened his wings from within, landing on the bench next to Yoshi. His claws comfortably went on his shoulder. "But Yoshi," he said in the sane comfort tone. The digimon voice sounded serious.

"That is an order. Now go," Yoshi yelled out more then he intended. The tamer now regretted that decision of saying that to Kokuwamon but the damage has already been done.

Tears started to welled up in Kokuwamon eyes. "Okay Yoshi whatever you want," he replied not looking at Yoshi and before the boy could stop him he jumped out running off away from Yoshi. He in turn just stared in shock not believing what he had just done. He told his friend to leave. _I just told one of my friends to shove it, one that cares about me. _He closed his eyes surrendering to the tiredness that now loom in him. His body collapsed on the bench, the boy being asleep unaware who is coming for him.

* * *

It is now morning. Kokuwamon couldn't sleep when he heard what Yoshi said to him so in return he started looking for his tamer. He went back to the bench to find his own tamer gone. By that time he scurried back to one of the closest tamers, so he went to Anna. She reacted suddenly as she called all the tamers to go in an out search with Riskomon doing air and Raptormon and BlackGatomon doing land they'll maybe able to find Yoshi. Monochromon being his size as a disadvantage had to stay at Jenny's shed busy amusing himself doing a crossword puzzle. 

So that how it happens, but London is a big city to get lost so they stayed together checking nearly every place that they like to hang out. Zack was going over the limit as he checked most of the hollow logs in the park. Jason then had to drag him away because Zack wanted to check in the pond. He left it at that as they're continued on to do serious work. He wasn't happy about it though; he pouted putting his hands in his pockets. So he tired to get through another matter with finding Yoshi. Kokuwamon. The bug digimon is whimpering wiping his arm against his tear-filled eyes.

Zack couldn't handle not having one of his friends disappearing like that. "What do you mean you can't find him?" he snapped at Kokuwamon. The digimon backed up a bit in fear. Zack didn't mean to yell at him, but tension has snapped him like a twig.

Kokuwamon is facing the big picture. The only way to find him is to act tough instead of standing around doing nothing except feel sorry for yourself. At least that was how he had pictured it. It was very pleasing to think that. Just as yesterday when Velidramon went to his ultimate level. It is awesome that he was able to do that and beat Megadramon. But Velidramon needed Zack's confidence to do so. _But can I do the same thing? For so I am cute digimon. But I need………………_, he went back to talk to Zack. "I've been looking everywhere and so far I haven't seen him. What if someone or something got to him and I wasn't there to protect him? I got to find him."

"Calm down, Yoshi is a tough kid. He can handle whatever dangers there is," exclaimed Anna. The others look at her, Riskomon nodded in agreement and opened her ears to full bloom, with a couple of flaps she was able to hover in the air but wasn't able to take off in flight. Her boyfriend's tamer is missing, but Riskomon knew that what Anna has said is somewhat true but she couldn't help the fact that something bad is going to happen to Yoshi. Her ears twitched continually.

Zack didn't want to hear anymore, "So let's get off our arses and jump into action," he shouted out then carted off in a specific direction.

"Are you sure he wants to be found, you heard him yesterday and what Kokuwamon said, it doesn't feel like he wants to be rescued," Jason whispered sarcastically but only the black cat listened to him, she brought her face up to glare at him. Her blue paws went on the ground, and went on all fours, her tail whipping in motion.

BlackGatomon didn't want hear any talk like that from Jason. It was like he given up easier then she thought possible. "Come on Jason just give him a chance. He could well be in trouble. You know what he's like," she talked back at him. He just dug his hands into his pockets apparently deep in thought suddenly stopping from his walk. The others noticing their friend sudden decrease in pace stared back at him. He smiled not even thinking that his friends are looking at him or even waiting for him.

"You're right BlackGatomon. Let's go," he finally whispered out. With that he went off to the direction of the metro station. Zack, Anna and Jenny glanced at each other and nodded before following on their friend.

They just went for a couple of steps until Zack interrupted the silence, "Anyone know where he could be? He might be anywhere. I wish I had Raptormon with me; he might be able to sniff around for him," he exclaimed. Zack went to his bag and brought out his D-Power, hoping that Raptormon is nearby. Sadly he isn't. The red dot is pointing east a couple of miles away.

"Why do you think I'm here?" replied Riskomon on Anna's head. Her voice sounded a lot cheery then the others, "We got the best female digimon track squad here and me as the leader, we'll find that kid before you know it."

BlackGatomon catching on to what the other digimon has said also said cheerily, "Yeah, with Riskomon sense of smell and my acute hearing, we'll find him." Riskomon jumped from her tamer's head and started sniffing the ground while the black cat's ears twitched listening to the sounds of the street, wanting to hear anything that might lead to Yoshi.

* * *

_I'm walking, but where am I going? Will I be able to find my answers? Do I even want to look for the questions, for I have no answers to them?_

**What with all the answers that you want to hear? Is it that important to learn about yourself then others?**

_It is, if you want to learn about the facts of life you must do your hardest obstacle. Learning about who you are is the biggest mystery in life. There is so many secrets that even one person can hide within themselves. It's annoying._

**Well, you are a human. For even yourself, you are the most secretive out of all the tamers. You never really told anyone about your parents, especially about your mother.**

_What do you mean?_

**Gillian Leigh has left you and your father about three years ago. You haven't seen her since that time. If I am correct your mother never really cared about you in the slightest. I'm I wrong?**

_……………………………_

**No say, that's just shows how much you agree with me.**

_I never said anything, so it doesn't mean a thing._

**Of course it does. Look at the facts Yoshi, doesn't that show you how much it hurts. The pain inside of you has always been there ever since your parents split up. I had a look inside your heart and it hurts too much.**

_What do suggest that will ease the pain?_

**I can help you. I have the power to take all you pain and suffering away. All you got to do is say yes. Do you agree with this? **

_I don't know._

**You have all the time in the world. I am your only friend Yoshi.**

_But wait, what about Kokuwamon and my other friends._

**You think they will help a disregarding person like you. I know how you're feeling. Yoshi you shunned them aside when they want to help you. What kind of friend does that to his or her own teammates? Obviously not you. That's why I'm here to help.**

_By doing what? I don't need anyone and if it was it wouldn't be someone that's occupying my mind. Why don't you shut it? What does it get to make you get the idea and leave me alone?_

**I figure that a boy like you just needs time. I will leave you now.**

It fell back like a ton of bricks. Yoshi surveyed his surroundings; he doesn't remember how he got here and how long he's been talking to someone that was inside his own mind. It was hurting his head just thinking about it. He put his hand on his forehead wiping some of the sweat. He turned his head to the left seeing to where he is. He is at the city dump. Rubbish is piled on, a couple of lampposts are in there as well and a few what looks like important papers scattered everywhere. Not only that but it stank real badly, like one thousand disused nappies that been rotting in there for a month. Yoshi hold his nose in disgust.

"Yoshi," he turned around when he heard his own name thinking that it was that voice again. But was very surprised to see Zack and the team standing there, Kokuwamon are with them wanting so much to rush into Yoshi's arms. Zack in a hurry grabbed Raptormon in a blur and started dragging him around the many mazes of the subway stations and metro trains. He didn't seem happy, but Kokuwamon forgetting what his tamer might have went through or that the fact Yoshi doesn't like being hugged went up and put his claws around Yoshi's middle.

Still in shock even to notice Kokuwamon, "Huh? What do you guys want?" he questioned his eyes widened in realization that they standing there, looking at him. Anna seemed angry, a frown came onto her face it looks like she wanted to slap sense into Yoshi. He clearly didn't want to be part of it, so he turned his head in shame and guilt.

"Your kidding right," yelled Zack waving his arms up and down, "we walked a long way to try and find you." Zack sounded as if this settles the matter, so that he can hurry to get on more important matters like his stomach.

"Included bus and metro," said Riskomon.

Zack groaned, "Them too, we're were all worried about you," he happily called out to Yoshi walking up to him.

But the next statement from Yoshi made him stopped, "You weren't worried," Yoshi replied as coldly as possible. A sudden blast of cold soft wind came from the right; Jason's whole body shuddered a bit feeling a little bit shaken being in a dump or is it something else.

Anna had enough, "Of course we are, we're your friends," she snapped just as venomously back. She stared at him, unable to witness what she tone of voice she has said to him. Facing her head down, shoulders slumped she continued her gaze into something else, the floor. She started fidgeting around with her D-Power, looking for a digimon around the area that might explain this situation but to her disappointment there isn't any.

Yoshi just stared ahead, like he didn't really see them yet. He stared calmly at them; creeping Jason out and Yoshi suddenly started shivering, as he seems to lose body temperature. He faintly gasped seeing the frost of his own breath. In desperation after seeing their friend in such a state they all walked up to him, carefully. "You're not my friends," he blurted out.

"What do you mean?" questioned Anna.

"You're just going to leave me."

"We won't do that," Jenny replied back. Yoshi just put his head down in shame. What she said did kind of make sense to him. They haven't left him since he meet with them. Since he became friends with the other tamers, they stuck by with him and help him with his problems including his homework. Especially Jenny, she is the one that listens more when it comes to school. The others tend to make sure the teacher doesn't exist and get all the notes from her notebook.

"Yep, you're my digi-buddy and there is an contract stating that you and I will be partners forever. It's in my programming to never leave my tamer. Are you saying you'd don't want to be friends with me?" Kokuwamon chirped happily. Yoshi just stared at him, uncertain what to say.

"No it's no that. I want to be friends with all of you morons," getting that sick feeling that keeps coming through his throat he suddenly gulped. It is painful to get it down but it still like to loom there building up. His head felt light-headed. So with blurred vision he quietly walked up to the team, not caring what the thoughts they forming in their mind. But it cleared quickly with every passing step.

(AN: Sheesh. I torture this boy more then Henry, Jeri or Jason, I hope I'll change a little bit of that.)

"Then we won't leave you. Unless one of us kicks the bucket now. That's when a friend leaves you," Kokuwamon didn't seem to care and hugs Yoshi's midsection forgetting that everything that happened. He smiled. A sound of someone gagging for the breaths could be heard they all turn to the direction of the sound. It was Zack as he suddenly collapsed on ground, looking quite motionless, his face calm for a change with a serious expression something slightly unusual.

"Zack!" Everyone in concern ran up to the leader. Jenny tried checking for a pulse but stopped when a smile crept onto the boy's face and he opened his eyes. She didn't know whether to punch him one or embrace him with a kiss. _Who knew that he was such a good actor to pull off a stunt like that? _Her thoughts amusedly said to her and she smiled. He blushed noticing this. The other tamers didn't seem that happy with that stunt though. Jason is concern, Anna face changed to a usual colour and Yoshi face is expressionless unsure what to say. "What I did it for a laugh," exclaimed Zack getting back to his feet.

"Idiot," whispered Jenny still smiling.

The others except Jenny started laughing even Yoshi. Zack was the first to notice Yoshi's cheerful moment. He never had seen the loner with a different expression on his face except for that frown. The leader was startled to see it though, "There's a first, you're laughing," he said amazed by this. Anna, Jason and Jenny also noticed this now from Zack's outburst and now staring at Yoshi. He smiled nervously silently wishing that they're will look away, but they didn't.

"Before you know it, he's singing and then hitting it on with Anna," exclaimed the larger rookie. Anna fists clenched when she heard that, but Raptormon didn't see the angry girl. He pretended that she isn't even there and Yoshi didn't give any clues that he heard of him either.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it you looked so ridiculous Zack," said Yoshi.

"He's always ridiculous," Raptormon just crossed his arms.

Zack heard that comment and complained back, "Hey!" He didn't like the fact that his own digimon is making fun of him, but he has gotten used to it.

A female voice rung through the dump, " Aww, I just love a good drama and comedy rolled into one," it said, everyone started to search around the area for the source the area. As Anna went to the left she saw a shadow, with that she looked up to find the enemy. Persiamon is looking at her with a smile. Anna stepped back while Riskomon went in front protecting her tamer. The others came to where she was and brought out their digivices.

"That voice," yelled Yoshi pointing to her. "You're the one that was talking to me." Persiamon smiled widened.

"You are a disappointment Yoshi; I wanted you to keep away from the other tamers so I could destroy you. Bad move."

"You used me?" Yoshi snarled anger now focused on this digimon. He shut his eyes unable to see the ultimate. He just couldn't believe at what she was about to make him do. Move him away, away from his family or his friends. To kill him. Like a predator with it's prey.

"Of course and it nearly succeeded."

BlackGatomon ears pricked up and her form curled up into a fighting stance, "Why don't you come and fight like the dirty grease-bag you are," she yelled up to the digimon.

The ultimate head tilted to have a better look at BlackGatomon, she shrugged, "Sure," she exclaimed jumping down from her perch to the ground below. They all tensed when she made an impact to the ground. Monochromon sensing some kind of discomfort in the air came rushing in, the dust was flying when he stopped and everyone coughed. He embarrassedly blushed when he saw the look on Jenny's face.

"Is that your ultimate form, BlackGatomon?" questioned Jason.

But this made her shake her head in disgust, "No way, she doesn't deserved to called an digimon. Using kids is too low, even for her," replied BlackGatomon with anger in her tone.

Zack brought out his black D-Power and started reading the information on it.

**#Digimon Analyser#**

_Persiamon__, the ultimate cat-like somewhat digimon. Cough up more fur balls then attacks. **(Persiamon: Hey)** With her Helter Skelter attack she can be a pain to anyone. I certainly mean it about that._

Zack looked at Yoshi and Anna, as they also got ready with putting their digimon on up another level. He nodded and flushed out a card from his pants pocket. "Time to turn it up a notch," he said to reassure his team-mates. The first thing about being a leader is to make sure the mood of the team is just the right pitch. That's what Zack like about being leader, making the team stay together so that they won't split and make untamed digimon like Persiamon nearly killing Yoshi.

**"Digimodify………………………Digievolution activate."**

"Raptormon digielvolve to," black coloured data seems to stream around the large dinosaur. His shaggy dark-green hair suddenly covered the whole of his back, it sharpen into spikes and changed from green to a red hue. Then sharp metal spikes came out of his elbows. He grown bigger before he announced his name with a roar, "Velidramon"

"Kokuwamon digielvolve to," Kokuwamon stood there as orange streams to lick around his insectoid body. His black metallic body went into a reddish colour; black stripes then went around him and then cover him looking more like tiger stripes. His horns became longer when he then said "Kuwagamon"

"Riskomon digielvolve to" purple data seems to be covering around the little rabbit as her ears pulled back into a ponytail. She put her arms up as two fans came rushing into her and she grab both of them. The rabbit was then dressed in a karate costume and then with a fighting stance said, "Diankimon"

"Five champions against me, an ultimate. You really did give this too much thought. Don't you imbeciles get it, I am a lot more powerful then all of you combined. Or do you want to try me out?" Persiamon screamed before lunging at the tamers and the digimon.

Monochromon also rammed into action as he came running into Persiamon's path, "I had enough of your mouth," he yelled his mouth blazing as he put forward his attack, "Volcanic Strike." The attack would have been sufficient if she didn't put up a white cloth to block her attack. It seems to absorb the champion's attack and with it the cloth glowered orange for a second or so before turning back to normal. With that cloth she threw at Monochromon and announced her attack, "Helter Skelter." Jenny just stared as the cloth covered her digimon. She could hear his cries for any help but she could just stand there. Her hand trembling on her grey digivice.

Persiamon summoned her cloth back to reveal an knocked out Monochromon. He didn't even had a scratch on him.

"No, Monochromon," Jenny ran up to her digimon checking for any sign of the attack. She couldn't find any and with a gasp turned back to see Persiamon rooting in for another attack. She had her face turning from one digimon to the next, looking for her next victim. Her eyes glint on the particular person. "Who's next?" she said with an air of sweetness. "Ah, the little black cat." The same with Monochromon, Persiamon also produced a cloth exactly the same. It too hurtled towards BlackGatomon.

"Get out of the way," yelled Jason. In horror he saw the item covered BlackGatomon, she was struggling to get the overgrown cloth out and yells of pain could be heard. The cloth went back to its owner and Jason ran up to the semi-conscious digimon. Her yellow eyes glazed, as she just looked at her tamer.

"Too late."

Jason just continued not to say anything. Zack, Yoshi and Anna knew it was there turn but they just don't want the same defeat that Monochromon and BlackGatomon has suffered. They took their cards from their hiding place and prepared to slash them. Zack goes first.

**"Digimodify………………………Power activate"**

"Volcanic Laser," he shouted out. This attack did make an impact as a reddish mark came from her hip. She hissed when she touched the mark. But it wasn't enough as another slash came from another tamer.

**"Digimodify……………………Armour activate."**

"Power Guillotine."

**"Digimodify…………………Speed activate"**

"Fan Tornado."

"Helter Skelter," the cloth this time got entangled in Velidramon and Diankimon. Kuwagamon flew off, while the other two get caught in the attack. Zack and Anna just stared as Persiamon also summoned back the item, the result was the two trapped digimon got reverted to rookie level, but they had more energy then the their champion level friends. They were lying on the ground.

Raptormon turned his reptile face towards Zack, "Arr, dammit. Zack. Plan."

"Give me more then one day," he said while rummaging through his cards in his hand in a hurried manner.

"Anna, try swiping a card," reported Riskomon heaving in and out.

"I think you out of energy to try out a card."

"Yoshi, I am still able to fight," said Kuwagamon. He didn't knew whether Yoshi was listening or not but he didn't care. This is like Velidramon with Megadramon, this is his and Yoshi's fight.

"Do it then," Kuwagamon nodded when he heard that encouragement from his tamer.

"Watch it missy," he said clicking his horns in a motion before slashing against the ultimate, "Power Guillotine." The attack didn't help as a speckle of blood splattered on the ground below. She put her paw up to her wound, and with some blood on it she put in front about an inch from her face. Persiamon smirked at it, wavered her hand to get rid of it and said sarcastily, "Isn't that supposed to hurt?"

Yoshi gasped when he saw and heard at what Persiamon just done, "It isn't working. We should just give up this fight," he said with a hint of fear in his voice and stepped back fearfully not wanting to see the rest of the fight.

"What?" exclaimed Zack quickly as he looked at the slowly retreating tamer, he then quickly grabbed the blond-haired arm "Argghhh!" and dragged him back to the others. "No offences Yoshi but you give up way too easily," he said loudly while pulling the other boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoshi questioned, looking at his friend with a confused expression.

"Come off it, just because the other digimon are too tired to battle doesn't mean you could just give up. Kuwagamon is still able to fight her, so as his tamer partner you should fight as well. You normally fight with me so think that this digimon is me and beat her up. Give her the old one-two," he said with encouragement and finishing this speech he made a move that made everyone stare even Persiamon. It was like the move that Sailor Moon made when commenting on her signature move. He just sighed unable to grasp at what he just did.

"Rrrrigggggght," Yoshi finally said after a minute or so of silence. Even Persiamon couldn't bring herself to attack them after that little show, "As long as I'll beat you up afterwards."

"That's one offer I agree on," Zack gave him the one finger salute with a smile on his face.

Remembering what Zack did with Velidramon, he went to his coat pocket and whipped out an ordinary card. It was just a normal card instead that it had a picture of a Renamon on it. The yellow fox. It looked strange because he didn't have that card in his deck. Deciding that it didn't really matter he muttered, "Okay I got to help my digimon partner," the card glowed for a brief second before it turned into the blue card with a red dinosaur.

"Hey, it's another one?" Zack said, his hair blowing slightly in the wind. He stared at it in amazement unable to say any more words. He couldn't deny the fact that it was surely means that they are going up one level.

"Try it out; I have a feeling it means something really amazing will happen."

Yoshi nodded putting his card forward ready for a card slash. He looked at with a serious expression.

**"Digimodify………………………Matrix Digielvolution Activate."**

Kuwagamon feeling his time is ready glowed a pale red colour and as if this is a sign hurtled with speed towards Persiamon changing his appearance through mid-flight.

"Kuwagamon matrix digielvolve to," a red triangle hovered for a second before making an impact on the waiting Kuwagamon. His red beetle like skin shone and it seem to break apart in pain, leaving a hint of grey on it. A sphere appeared in front of him, it broke in a shatter and the cracks like a magnet zoom into the digimon. His horn elongated and two new legs came. He became taller and with a resounding cry announced his name, "Okuwamon."

"That's a big bugger."

Yoshi hearing what Zack had said just frowned at him as he groaned, "Hmmm!"

The goggle boy seeing his friend dark look step back, wanting desperately to get away from at least ten inches from him. "Opps," he squeaked, in a hurry hid behind Jenny. She in return shuddered a bit when he touched her waist and tried her best to get him away from her, but he continued to squirm as Yoshi tried to advance on him. Anna also got in the fray as she put her arms around Yoshi chest dragging him back. Jason just ignored them as his gold D-Power was taken out from its hiding place.

**#Digimon Analyser#**

_Okuwamon__. An Inscetoid digimon, attacks Beetle Horn Attack. Persiamon better watch out for that._

The grey ultimate suddenly stopped glowing and hovered in front of the tamers protecting them. His crisp wings laid behind like a overgrown umbrella, his claws fell freely to it sides and gleam of sunlight went on his horn making it seem more sharper then usual. The enemy couldn't believe the events that happened as she looked at it with utmost shock. She has just witnessed something that the shaman digimon of the southern part of the digital world has said. It is a Digielvolution. A champion level going to an ultimate in such a small amount of time and with the help from a human. "This is impossible," the digimon said in a strangled voice.

"Nothing possible you bitch," the Okuwamon snarled his horns now illuminating a pale blue colour. Or maybe it was the light, she couldn't be sure before anything could be done the beetle digimon did his attack, "Beetle Horn Attack."

She dodged with great ability, flipped back a couple of tries. He unexpected landed quite hard on the ground the dust on the ground covering his eyes. It blinded him. This noticing his big deplete in the sight of the big bug, the cat/lady digimon flew up to him and landed a few punches on Okuwamon's head and more on his stomach. He doubled due to the pain. His horn tried to hit what his claws cannot but it seems he has not made a impact. The darkness made it impossible to see her next moves, but he heard something children gasping and a rush of sand coming towards him. His hearing has gotten better. A slight pound, and with perfect timing raised his horn at the direction of the sound. In the right position he was able to put it through her. She gasped in pain as she looked at her stomach, the data is slowly disappearing from red to blue. It is absorbing into the Okuwamon. He smiled, all the way through to when she was gone. Nothing left.

Yoshi in exhaustion collapsed on the hard ground, with a small smile, "So glad it's over." He sighed and glared at his digimon then back to his orange D-Power. Nothing more could be said, as he continued to stare at to his digivice.

"Me too," replied Jenny while going to her wounded digimon, "Monochromon are you all right?" She put her hands onto the hard shell rubbing it gently, as she put her forehead against her digimon. He was motionless, his eyes closed on his side. Jenny thought he might be dead.

He cracked his eyes a little, and growled back, "Nothing a good massage will do." Jenny face changed as she smiled. Jason also checked on his digimon, feeling for a pulse and picked her up. She wakens up, her eyes stared at Jason and he hugged her back despite her weaken state. He didn't care as long as she's okay.

"Say, all that fighting has made me a little hungry. Why don't we go somewhere to eat?" questioned Zack, the first to start walking out of the dump. His hand went down his pocket looking once again to rummage for coins. He was hungry as his other hand went to his stomach.

"Not this again. Are you constantly always going to think about your stomach?" Anna said smiling, also walking out with Riskomon in her arms. Her backpack banging against her. She tapped on Zack's shoulder, but he smirked back at her.

"Of course," he replied, giving a really goofy grin. Anna just sighed and shook her head.

Raptormon who was slightly heavy to be carried by Zack ended up dragging his weight on the floor. His limb is slightly out of joint, and in pain limped towards the others. He grunted in pain, but he tried to ignore it, "So where are we going to?" he questioned.

Yoshi watched as Okuwamon went smaller to its rookie form, he went up and picked his nearly sighted partner. "A place where they used to digimon," he whispered out but only Kokuwamon could hear him as he blurrily look at his tamer. "How about KFC? They sure used to us, especially when we brought the digimon the first time," he said yelling up his friends while running up to his friends.

* * *

Next chapter: **'Bunny Light'**

Finally finished, boy this is long and again I hurried the last few pages again. I have to learn to stop that. I am having so much fun doing this though, that I going to keep continuing. It's so easy creating characters on your own and giving them their own life problems.

I'm also seemed to be interest in the interaction between Jason and BlackGatomon. I might do a fic


End file.
